Four Things I Hate About You
by HuniBuni
Summary: Phil makes a big mistake but will it cost him his relationship with Sam
1. Chapter 1

DS Phil Hunter sat at his desk in Sun Hill police station trying to recover from a hangover from the previous night. His head ached and he couldn't remember much apart from the fact he'd told the lads he fancied Sam. He heard the door swing open and used all his energy to look up. It was DC Mickey Webb.

'You look how I feel' he joked

'Yeah from now on I'm strictly on orange juice' said Phil

'Did you mean it when you said you fancied Sam'

Phil blushed 'Yeah I suppose I did but I still love Cindy as well'

'So who do you like more'

'I can't answer that'

'So you like Sam more than your letting on'

'Keep your voice down. Is Sam in today'

'Yeah she's been paired with Jo. They're out on an assault case'

'Ok well try keep it to yourself. Right I need a coffee'

Phil walked across the office to the machine outside. The coffee made him feel miles better and he left with Mickey to talk to a victim at St Hugh's who'd been stabbed whilst getting mugged.

By lunchtime they'd reached a dead end and decided to head back to the station to get a bite to eat at the canteen. Jo was sitting at a table in the corner and Mickey and Phil went to join her.

'Where's Sam' asked Phil

'Why you missing her' laughed Jo

'Did you tell her' Phil said turning round to look at Mickey

'No it wasn't Mickey, Terry told me'

'Oh great does Sam know'

'Does Sam know what?' a voice came from behind Phil

'Have fun explaining that one' mumbled Jo

'Does Sam know these sandwiches are out of day' said Phil quickly

'Well mine isn't' replied Sam

'Neither's mine' added Jo

Phil's face went scarlet and he left the canteen in a hurry. Mickey and Sam sat down.

'What was all that about'

There was silence. 'Come on were you talking about me'

'Phil's embarrassed because he fancies you Sam' said Mickey

'What, but he's married'

'That doesn't stop him having feelings Sam' Jo said kindly 'now come on we've got work to do'


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Jo made their way back upstairs. Jo said she was just going to the ladies leaving Sam to walk into the office on her own. Phil was sitting at his desk eating his sandwich. He smiled at Sam as she walked in and watched her as she sat down and began typing at the computer. She was gorgeous. The sun bounced of her blonde hair and he watched her fingers delicately trace down a page. He couldn't believe he was having these feelings about her. She was his best friend. Jo called on her and he watched her collect her coat and disappear out of the room. Mickey came back up.

'Mickey, I think I'm in bother mate'

'How what's wrong'

'Well somehow I don't think it's a crush'

'What are you in love with her'

'Who's in love with who' said Terry walking into the office

'Phil's in love with Sam, anyway where have you been?' asked Mickey

'I had the pleasure of working with our DI this morning'

'Where's he now'

'On holiday for the rest of the day'

'And Jack's in a meeting so we can help Phil'

'Help me how?' asked Phil

'Well you like both of them right?'

'Yeah Mickey that's right'

'Well list both their pros and cons'

'You want Phil to say what he hates about the two woman he loves' questioned Terry

'Well I can't see no harm in it' added Phil

'Right ok start with Cindy what do you hate about her'

'Well she's really clingy, she doesn't make my heart do backflips like Sam does. I don't like her hair and I hate the way it's her way or no way'

'Ok now what about Sam'

'Well… I suppose she's a bit of a workaholic and she reckons she's the best at the job. Also unless she's got a drink in her, she's a bit of a bore at night. Oh and I hate the way one minute she's your best mate and the next minute she dislikes you'

'Well that's them even' said Mickey

They heard voices coming up the stairs and quickly shut up. Sam and Jo entered the office.


	3. Chapter 3

'What you lot up to' asked Jo

'Just been doing paperwork' replied Mickey quickly

'Ok well do you lot fancy a drink tonight'

'Yeah that would be great Jo'

Everyone agreed to meet at the Canley Arms that night. Sam felt slightly nervous about sitting with Phil all night but at least it was good nerves. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She pulled on a cream top and jacket and brushed her hair out so it fell softly onto her shoulders. The taxi beeped its horn and Sam hurried out locking the doors.

At the Canley Arms Phil, Terry, Mickey and Jo was already sitting with beers waiting on Sam.

'I thought you were and I quote "strictly on orange juice" from now on' said Mickey

'Yeah well where's the harm in one'

'Except one leads to two and so on' laughed Jo

Phil wasn't listening though he was mesmerised by Sam as she walked through the door. She looked beautiful without even trying. He almost tripped himself up walking over to her.

'Can I get you a drink' he flashed her one of his heart warming grins

'Yeah a white wine please'

He walked over to the bar and Sam sat down.

'What?' she said as she noticed Jo, Terry and Mickey grinning at her

'Nothing' said Terry still grinning

Phil came back and sat down handing Sam her glass.

'Fancy a came of pool' Terry asked Mickey

They disappeared, Jo following saying she had to watch incase there was cheating.

'Well that was lame' smiled Phil

'What was?' Sam replied

'Nothing, did I get the chance to say you look lovely tonight'

Sam blushed 'Thanks'

'Look do you want to take a walk' Phil asked

'Yeah that would be nice'

The got their coats and left the pub. For a while there was silence until not realising it they reached Sam's house.

'Do you fancy a coffee' Sam asked quietly

'Yeah coffee sounds great'

Sam opened the door and walked through to the kitchen. She flicked the kettle on and took some mugs out of the cupboard. When she turned round she noticed Phil staring intently at her. She froze as he walked towards her. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently on the mouth. Sam pulled back.

'We can't Phil, you're married'

'I would leave Cindy for you, it's you I love'

'You mean that' Sam asked terrified of having her heart broken

'100 yes'

Sam reached up and kissed him back and they made their way into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they got dressed and left to go to work separately. Neither of them could wipe the grins of their faces. Phil was going to tell Cindy it was over tonight then come and move in with Sam. She knew it was quick especially for her but it felt right and for once she decided to act on impulse. She reached the office with a spring in her step. Phil was already away on a case with Terry so she got a coffee and sat down at her desk. Jo came in and Sam filled her in on all last nights events. They were in the middle of talking when Smithy came into the office.

'Serge we've got a girl at the hospital who's been beat up. She's quite traumatised so Inspector Gold's suggested you interview her in the hospital where she feels safe'

'Ok Smithy we'll go down just now' replied Sam

'Why don't you bring the Dictaphone down and we can try get it on a tape' said Jo

Jo left to go to the car and Sam went back to her desk to get the Dictaphone. She realised it had been left recording by accident so grabbed another tape, planning to listen to that one at lunch time so she could archive it. A couple of hours later they had the victim's statement on tape and were now on the hunt for who beat her up. Jo had gone to get two coffees and Sam stuck the other tape in the Dictaphone and pressed play. Jo came back and they listened through a witness statement. Just as Sam thought it had finished familiar voices started talking. The pair listened in silence as Phil listed Sam and Cindy's pros and cons. They then heard their own voices coming in and the conversation about meeting up for a drink and then the tape ended. Sam sat shell-shocked.

'I'll be back in ten' Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Jo was astonished that Phil had said those things about Sam. Voices came up the stairs. It was Terry and Phil.

'Morning Jo, how are you' said Phil a grin plastered on his face

'I'd be better if Sam wasn't in tears right now'

'How what's wrong' Phil said with a concerned glance

Jo rewound the tape and hit play. Phil listened in horror as he heard his voice listing Sam's cons.

'How?'

'It was left recording by mistake'

'Oh no' Phil sat down with his head in his hands'

'I can't believe you sometimes Phil, she was so excited about you moving in. She said to me that she felt like everything was fitting into place'

'I'm such an idiot'

'Yeah you are Phil, I'm going to go and find Sam'

'No let me Jo, I need to speak to her'

'You're the last person she'll want to speak to'

Jo left the office and headed along to the toilets. She heard crying from inside.

'Sam' she said softly

A cubicle door opened and Sam came out her face tear-stained.

'I've been such an idiot Jo'

'I know it seems harsh Sam but he does obviously love you'

'Is the DCI in?'

'Yeah I think so why?'

'I'm going to take some leave'

'Sam come on…'

Sam opened the toilet door and was knocking at Jack's door before Jo had a chance to stop her.

'Guv can I have a word please'

'Of course Samantha come in'

Sam shut the door and sat down.

'How can I help you then'

'I'd like to take some leave'

'Ok can I ask why?'

'I've got a personal problem I need to sort out'

'That's fine, how long do you need'

'I know it's a lot sir but can I have three weeks'

'Yes since it's you'

'Thanks sir'

Sam stood up.

'Oh and Sam'

'Yes Guv'

'I hope you get everything sorted out'

'Thanks'

She walked out the office and collected her coat from CID. Phil wasn't there. She told Jo what had happened and Jo hugged her.

'I'll phone you soon ok'

'Yeah thanks Jo'


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later Phil and Terry came back.

'Where's Sam?'

'She's taken some leave'

'What how much?' said Phil sounding panicky

'Three weeks, you really managed to upset her Phil'

'Right that's it I'm going round to see her'

'That's not a good idea Phil'

'I don't care, I've got to try'

He stormed out the office and drove to Sam's house. Her car was outside so he knew she was in. He banged on the door.

'Sam I know your in. Please I need to talk to you'

Sam sat inside curled up on the coach, tears rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't expected Phil to let her down but he had and she would never trust him again. He hammered on the door for at least half an hour. Outside Phil wasn't giving up.

'I'll stay here all night if I have to' he shouted

A patrol car pulled up and Honey and Dan got out.

'Phil' said Honey

He turned round 'Has Sam phoned you'

'No it was a neighbour complaining of the noise'

'Yeah well I ain't leaving'

'Come on mate, we'll have no choice but to arrest you if you don't' said Dan

Phil reluctantly walked away and drove of in his car. Every day from then dragged by. He text and phoned Sam but got no answer. Eventually he wrote a letter telling her how much he loved her but still he got no reply. He gave up and Sam's three weeks off dragged by.

Sam's first day back arrived and she got up and dressed. She drove into work early and climbed the stairs to the CID office. Jack was standing at the top.

'Morning Samantha, nice to have you back'

'Thanks Guv'

'Right your working with Terry today. He knows about the case. The notes are probably on his desk'

'Ok'

Sam grabbed a coffee and sat her desk going through the case notes. The door swung open but she never bothered looking up. Terry and Phil walked through.

'Sam' Phil rushed over to her 'Sam I am so sorry for what I said. It was so stupid of me. I love you'

Sam stood up 'Leave it Phil'

'Please Sam'

'Can we go Terry'

Terry nodded and they walked out of the office. As they drove to the witnesses house Terry tried to break the silence.

'So how was your break'

'Fine thanks'

'We missed you'

'Thanks'

'Even Phil. I know he's been a prat and I'm not trying to defend him but he does care about you Sam no matter what you say'

'So how long has the suspect been dealing for'

Sam changed the subject quickly over to the drug dealer they were trying to arrest. Terry gave up trying and gave Sam all the information.


	6. Chapter 6

A week past and Sam kept herself to herself. She started early and worked late. That morning when she went in Jack called her and Terry into the briefing room. A lot of the relief were there including Honey and Dan.

'Right' Jack got everybody's attention

'Today we are going to raid a house we believe to be one of Tom Cooper's girlfriends. Our informant tells us that it should be full to the brim of dealers Tom being one of them and obviously enough drugs to put them all away'

Gina took over 'Honey and Dan will pose as a couple in love standing against the wall. You have to make it look realistic though I'm sure that won't take much effort on either part' Everybody laughed 'You'll be ready to catch anyone who tries to get away over the back. Terry and Sam will be sitting in the car as back up if you need them. The rest of you will enter the front of the house. Is everyone clear'

A yes murmured round the room.

'Ok let's go' said Jack

Terry and Sam went to the car and drove to outside the house. They sat in silence watching everybody get into place.

'Ok all units GO GO GO'

Sam watched as the officers kicked the door down and went inside. Now it was Dan and Honey's turn to make sure no one got away. Suddenly Sam saw two people run down the alley from the house. Terry had clocked them as well and jumped out to run after them. Sam drove to where the alley ended and jumped out. She stayed out of sight until she heard footsteps getting closer and she threw herself in the way of the guy who happened to be Tom Cooper. He collided with her and they both hit the ground.

'Nice work' said Terry as he pinned down Tom

Sam looked up from the ground. She felt a bit winded. Jack ran over to her and knelt down.

'Samantha are you ok' he asked concerned

'I'm just winded'

'I want you to go to the hospital, just to get checked over'

'But Guv'

'No buts Samantha'

Terry helped her up and walked her back to the car.

'I'll drop you off'

'Ok'

As they neared the hospital Sam was glad she chose to go. She was feeling worse as opposed to better. Terry dropped her of and went back to CID. She went inside and a doctor led her away to check her over.

Terry got back to CID and sat at his desk. Jack walked in.

'That was an excellent result Terry'

'Thanks Guv'

Jack walked out holding the door open for Phil to come in.

'Where's Sam'

'She's at the hospital'

'Is she ok, what's happened'

'She's ok, just winded. She collided with Tom Cooper'

'Right I'm going down the hospital'

Phil left and drove down to the hospital. He walked up to the ward he knew she was in. As he looked for her he heard a familiar voice from a cubicle. The curtain was drawn but he knew straight away that it was Sam. Then he heard another voice probably a doctor so he stayed outside the curtain until she had finished. Whilst he waited he began to catch clips of the conversation.

'So did you have any idea Samantha'

'Yes I suppose I did deep down'

'And do you plan on keeping it'

'Yes'

'And what about the Father'

'We're no longer together'

'Ok well if I can get you anything let me know'

Phil stood gob smacked and forgot to hide as the doctor opened the curtain. Sam's face fell as she saw Phil standing.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor realised they knew each other and left them to it. Phil sat down.

'Are you…'

'Yes' replied Sam looking at the ground

'And it's…'

'Yours yes'

Phil took a deep breath 'Were you planning on telling me'

'No I was going to wait nine months and see if you noticed'

'Sam this isn't funny'

'Who's laughing'

'I have rights'

'No Phil you gave up those rights when you made that list about me'

'Please Sam I'm sorry about that. How far along are you?'

'Four weeks'

'And is the baby ok'

'It's fine'

'And you?'

'I'm just winded'

'So why have they kept you in'

'It's just for observation'

'Oh ok, can I get you anything'

'Yes you can leave me alone'

'But'

Sam closed her eyes and turned away from Phil. He felt so frustrated. This was his baby as much as it was Sam's. He walked to the hospital entrance and stood taking in the fresh air. Whether Sam liked it or not he was going to be there 110. The rest of the day flew by. Phil left the station and went to the hospital stopping to buy a bunch of flowers for Sam. When he got up to the ward the bed was empty.

'Excuse me' he stopped a young nurse 'Can you tell me where Sam is?'

'And you are'

'A close friend' Phil replied

'I'm here' Sam's voice called over his shoulder

She sat on the bed looking totally exhausted. He sat down on the chair relieved that she didn't try and push him away.

'Here' he handed her the flowers

'Thanks they're lovely'

'You look tired'

'I'm ok I just can't stop being sick'

'Sam are you ready to here me out'

'Ok'

'When I said those things that's what I thought at the time. Then we spent that night together and I decided you were none of things and that you were actually my perfect woman'

'You still thought and said it though'

'Yeah I know I was an idiot but everyone makes mistakes and I promise you I will regret it the rest of my life. Sam I meant it when I said I loved you more than Cindy. I haven't been with anyone since I left her. Please forgive me?'

Sam looked into his eyes trying to make sense of everything. It was obvious he loved her but she didn't know if she could trust him.

'I need time Phil'

'Ok I mean it Sam I'll be there for you however long it takes'

'Thanks'

'I'd better let you get some sleep, do you want me to collect you in the morning'

'Yes that would be great thanks'

Phil stood up and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the ward. Sam felt a strong wave of loneliness flood through her. She leant back against the pillow and tiredness overcame her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Phil came in early to the hospital to collect Sam. She was sitting dressed in a black suit.

'Hey, what you doing, you should be going home to rest'

'I think I've had enough time off Phil, I want to work'

They walked to the car in silence. Phil started the engine and drove the short distance to the station. He tried breaking the tension by talking about the weather. Sam hated this awkwardness between them but put it to the back of her mind. She was paired with Jo for the day. They worked on an assault case all morning and stopped for a burger from a snack van for lunch. Jo watched as Sam violently threw up for the fourth time that morning. They sat down on a bench to give Sam time to get herself back together.

'I'm no mind reader Sam but I'm guessing that's morning sickness'

Sam nodded.

'Is it Phil's?'

'Yeah'

'Does he know?'

'Yeah he does he found out at the hospital yesterday'

'And what are you going to do?'

'I do love him Jo, I just don't think I can trust him'

'Maybe you just need to give him another chance to prove himself'

'Right I feel better can we get going'

Jo sighed and stood up. She couldn't help but feel it was too late to patch things up with Sam and Phil. They wrapped up the assault case no problem and headed back to the station. Jo said goodnight to Sam at the entrance and Sam headed upstairs to CID. The office was empty and she sat at her desk with a coffee working through some paperwork. Slowly she felt herself drift off until she fell asleep.

'Sam, Sam' someone was prodding her

She opened her eyes. It was Phil and he looked really concerned.

'You had me worried'

'How?' she whispered

'Well you weren't in when I brought your dinner round'

'Dinner?'

'Well Jo said you didn't keep your burger down at lunch so I figured you were going to be hungry'

Sam couldn't help but smile he was obviously trying.

'Well sorry to have wasted your meal'

'Wasted? I brought it here with me'

He pulled a bag from behind his back. It was Chinese and he'd picked Sam's favourites. The pair sat and enjoyed the food and Sam felt herself relax in Phil's company. Phil looked at his watch.

'Yikes, it's half one'

'Is it?'

'Yeah come on I'll run you home'

He dropped her off acting like the perfect gentleman by walking her to the door. Then he watched from the car as a light came on. Giving a sigh he headed back to his flat.

Sam sat inside her house again feeling lonely. Maybe she should give Phil another chance. She couldn't help but feel confused.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day she got a taxi to work since her car had been there over night. Phil was already in. She smiled at him and sat at her desk. DCI Jack Meadows walked in.

'Samantha can I have a word please'

'Guv'

Sam got up and walked out watched on curiously by Phil. Phil sat waiting. She was in Jack's office for about ten minutes. He made them both a coffee while he was waiting. He heard Sam leave the office and go back to her desk. Phil smiled at her and was about to ask what was going on when Sam left the office in a hurry with her hand over her mouth. Jo came into the office.

'Good Morning Phil, how are you?'

'Yeah I'm ok I think'

'Is Sam still not talking to you'

'Well actually we had a really nice night together last night but then she's went all weird every since she came out of Jack's office'

'Where is she now?'

'She ran of to the ladies'

'I'll go and speak to her for you'

'Thanks Jo'

Jo headed of in the direction of the ladies toilets. Inside she could here Sam throwing up.

'Sam'

The door opened and Sam came out looking totally exhausted.

'Are you ok?' Jo asked kindly

'No not really'

Jo could see something had upset Sam

'I thought you and Phil were getting on again or at least he thinks so'

'We are, I was thinking of giving him a second chance'

'But' prompted Jo

'I've been offered a DI position at another station'


	10. Chapter 10

Jo stepped back shocked.

'Does Phil know'

'No'

'And are you planning on telling him'

'Not yet not till I decide what to do'

'Sam I've to work with him for the rest of the day. How can I keep something like this from him'

'You'll manage' Sam said before rushing into the toilet to throw up again

Jo walked out the toilets and back into Phil. She told him it was just the morning sickness getting Sam down and he accepted that as a reason. Jack came in and gave them a burglary to deal with and they both left. Sam came back in and sat at her desk and spent the rest of the day doing paperwork. Phil got back about half four and was in the process of making them both a coffee when Jack came in.

'Samantha I'm sorry to pressurise you but I'm needing an answer tonight'

Sam looked at Phil who was looking confused 'Can we talk in your office'

'Off course'

Jack and Sam left the office just as Jo was coming in.

'Jo do you know what answer Jack needs from Sam tonight'

Jo looked away from Phil trying not to give an answer

'You do know, what's going on Jo. What are you not telling me?'

'Phil Sam's been offered a promotion to DI at another station'

Phil felt his legs give way beneath him and sat down on the chair.

'She can't leave'

'I'm sorry Phil'

'Yeah well it's not over yet' Phil stood up defiantly and walked through to Jack's office. He knocked on the door and slammed it shut once he was inside.


	11. Chapter 11

'Phil, I'm busy can you come back' said Jack

Phil totally ignored Jack and looked straight at Sam

'You can't leave Sam. I love you. You're everything to me. I would jump of a building for you, I would take a bullet for you, I would get stabbed for you, and I would come into work wearing nothing but a red thong for you. Please don't leave me I need you'

Jack and Sam burst out laughing and Phil looked confused.

'Please shut up Phil, I'm not leaving you. Infact I think you deserve a second chance'

'Really'

'Yeah but you might have to come into work wearing nothing but a red thong'

Phil blushed and the two of them left Jack's office. They walked down to the car park together. Sam looked into Phil's eyes.

'Don't ever hurt me again' she whispered

'I promise Sam'

'Ok why don't you get your stuff I'm sure my bed will be comfier than Terry's sofa'

Phil kissed her lips and held her close. Sam felt happy and safe and glad that she had given Phil a second chance. They walked to Phil's car hand in hand and Phil knew that this time he wasn't letting go.


End file.
